Randall Hocksper
Summary Randall Hocksper is an original OC created by EliminatorVenom. He is a sidecharacter for a part of the series, until he reveals himself as a villain, and then, he becomes a main antagonist, until he was finally slain by Kain. Randall debuted on the first chapter of the series, as an explorer that was on Ann's exploration team since a long time before the series. He acted pretty normally until one distinct point of the series, when he fought with the first version of Tactila Avila. Since then, he revealed himself as a antagonist by being part of a group who wants to dominate the world (The Great Order). Appearance and Personality Randall is a very funny and clever man, loving to joke and tease people just for his own amusement. He is also sort of strategic and tactical, taking care with each move and attack before continuing. However, he is also overconfident, opening small, but significative flaws on all of his plans. He tends to dress with white clothes, with his most common attire consisting of a white jacket, yellow T-Shirt, gray jeans and white sneakers. He also has shown frequently carrying one silver ring on his right index finger. Randall is a caucasian man with black, semi-long hair - neatly combed backwards - , and blue eyes that seem to be eternally amused. He is muscular and slightly tall, and he appears to have a birthmark on his torso. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-B | 5-C - 3-A with Reform. Name: '''Randall Hocksper Fergus. A.K.A: The Godly Servant. '''Origin: '''Warville. '''Gender: Male. Age: '''36 '''Classification: Human sorcerer. Powers and Abilities: '''Reality-Warping, Energy Projection, Astral Projection, Minor Telepathy, Spell Casting, Arcane Manipulation, Super Strength, Speed, Durability and Reflexes. | '''All the previous powers on massive scales, plus Dimensional Combat, Dimensional Manipulation, God-Tier Regeneration, Teleportation, Quantum Manipulation, Mid-tier Matter Manipulation, minor Illustion Casting. Attack Potency: City+ Level (Crumbled the Great City of Gran Haghar with a single spell). | Planetoid Level (Destroyed a Titan Cell) - Universal with Reform (Destroyed & recreated his universe). Speed: Sonic w/ Hypersonic reactions '''(Managed to outrun bullets; Dodged V-Titanium High-Velocity Bullets) | '''Hypersonic+ w/ High Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Faster than Kain on every single aspect; Casually dodged a barrage of lighting-based attacks). Lightspeed travel speed when not fighting. Lifting Strength: Class 50+ (Casually lifted a truck) | Class 100 (Lifted a small block of V-Titanium). Striking Strength: High City+ Level (Blows were enough to crack mountains)' | Country+ Level' (Wounded Kain; Easily punched through reinforced V-Titanium walls). Durability: City+ Level '(Hit with a Recoil Shot, with enough power to compare itself to the Tzar Bomb) '| Country Level (Tanked powerful Chaos-based attacks of Kain). Stamina: Superhuman. (Fought with Kain for hours and hours before tiring). Range: City-block wide | Limitless within his own universe. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Very smart; Able to think complicated schemes and strategies; Skilled at boxing, taekwondo, karate, kendo, Muay Thai and Judo. Weaknesses: Overconfident. | Overconfident; Chaos-based powers may have good effect on him, and Chaos-based powers can heavily compromise his control over his own universe. Feats: (BASE) - Destroyed massive cities with a single incantation. - Managed to easily outrun military cars, adapted for speed. - Managed to keep up with Tactila Avila, a machine that had limitless "mental" capacities. - Busted a whole city block with one punch. - Managed to easily lift and throw a truck away. (WITHIN HIS UNIVERSE) - Managed to regenerate from Kain's chaotic attacks. That is impressive because his chaos-based attacks can disperse atoms on impact. - By using Reform, he managed to destroy a black hole indirectly created by Kain on their fight. - Able to easily hold Kain on one place by using dimensional combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reform: Only usable if he is inside his universe; He re-shapes and re-creates the entire universe, destroying everything and anything to re-create everything again, but on a different style. That can be used to heal by re-creating/altering specific parts, to destroy, to nullify and even to block attacks. That technique, however, is very limited by many factors, such as him being on his own universe, he needs to have a clear mind, and etc. Zerstören ("Destroy" in german): ''A very old and simple - but effective - spell. When used, two red orbs of pure energy seem to appear on the user's hands. Shortly after, the user must project his hands forwards, throwing a pulse of faint red energy. When it hits something, it instantly obliterates/damages anything that it hits. It instantly destroys anything under '''City Level (Mountain+ Level' on his universe) durability and causes notable damage on things that are Mountain Level (Country+ Level on his universe). Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Key: Base | Within his universe Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:EVenom's Pages